


A Day in the Woods

by chocokairi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocokairi/pseuds/chocokairi
Summary: Noctis catches a fish and you thank him.





	A Day in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say that this fic is mainly serious until a little after the time skip. Then I go full crackhead mode and lose sense. Sorry, please enjoy regardless.

You could see the sun getting ready to set beyond the trees that loomed in the horizon. It had been a good day.

A few minutes after sitting down on the grass, Noctis emerged from the forest. He sat down next to you, close enough that you could just feel the brush of his jacket on your bare skin. You accidentally squirmed at the sudden touch, which caused Noctis to awkwardly shuffle away. It was disappointing, you didn't mind his closeness.

"So..." you stuttered, attempting to excuse the tense air. "Any luck out there?"

His face revealed the truth: no. Of course, this wasn't a surprise; neither of you had been able to find any game in the forest since arriving two days prior. Just because it wasn't a surprise didn't excuse the simple fact that you were both starving, having not eaten since you got there. You sighed and shook your head.

"Don't worry about it!" you exclaimed, trying to sound reassuring. "We'll just go back out in an hour or so."

"Okay, let's do that," was all he said, a contemplative look on his face.

_magical time skip of an hour_

The forest was silent. You and Noctis scoured quite possibly every inch within a mile radius of your campsite, and all you had to show for it was a shallow cut on your leg, thanks to some fallen trees. Noctis was able to patch it up, though, and there was barely any pain anymore. You two were defeatedly walking back to the camp when you heard something very faintly. _Running water_. You looked at your partner, and from the hope in his eyes you could tell he heard it too.

You followed the sound all the way to a stream. At first glance, there didn't seem to be much going on for this water flow expect the fact that it was water. However, upon closer inspection and a keen eye, there were a few fish that could be seen swimming through at record pace. The sight of possible food made your eyes tear up with glee and your stomach grumble in agreement. Without missing a beat Noctis flew into the water in a hungry stupor. Even in his desperate state, he maintained a graceful poise when grappling with the water and rocks. His hands came up empty at least four times before he proudly held up a rather large fish to you, a bright and cheery grin on his face.

Before Noctis could even tread out of the water you were in it, wrapping your arms around his torso. This caused him to almost drop your only source of food for the evening.

"I know you're excited but if you make me drop this it'll be your turn to go catching," he laughed, still holding the struggling fish.

"I'm just so happy, I may even kiss you," you laughed back, tears gathering once again in the corners of your eyes.

Suddenly, Noctis throws the fish onto the shore (after putting it out of its misery because animal cruelty is not cool). You muster all of your courage and look up into his eyes. (Not) surprisingly, they're full of desire. The combination of hunger and the last few days' slow burn feeling was finally unraveling and you were more than ready to take it on (in your mouth).

Still in the water, you both begin to strip. The only noise surrounding you is the silence of the forest and the running of the stream. The feeling of the water is somewhat refreshing, and will definitely cool you off later on.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the inspiration rey, i hope this is okay


End file.
